Silent Understanding
by QueenOfTheUniverse
Summary: The moment Nick and Greg get together on the show. Nick is falling apart and Greg is ready to hold him together. Written for The Love Moment Challenge.


CSI: Silent Understanding: One Shot

A/N: This was written for The Love Moment Challenge on tv(dot)com and The Fort. This is the moment I see these two as more than just close friends. It's written as if you're watching it on the show(in present tense), because several of us will be sending our Moment stories to CBS/CSI to get their attention in a creative way and show them that these two characters belong together. The rating must be "G"(Nick and Greg parts, not including actual crime scenes) and they must be well edited so that these Moments do not get ignored. The word limit was set at 500 so that they could be short, easy to read, and so that they could get through as many of them as we can write and send them. If anyone wants to join us in our efforts, please do! We're looking for as many stories as we can get! So, please, keep The Love alive, and get creative!

✢

Greg Sanders picks up the last of the evidence bags and hauls them over to the Denali, carefully setting them in the back of the vehicle. Inside, the radio is still blaring Jim Brass's voice loud enough to be heard over the entire crime scene.

"419! We have a possible 419 on Tremont!"

Another voice cuts in.

"Found a DB out behind the convenience store on Alastair, CSI needed."

Detective O'Reilly.

And another voice.

"Officer down! Officer down! Backup units requested!"

Sofia Curtis.

Greg looks over at Nick Stokes, the only other CSI at the scene. He's standing with his back to the younger man, hands on his hips, surveying the crime scene they've just processed. The bodies have already been removed but it's still too easy to see where they had been. The two parents on one side of a human sized rock had tried to fight their attacker. The little boy and the little girl on the other side, hiding, had no chance.

Seeing the bagged and bloody ax still in his hands Greg puts it with the rest of the evidence as they both hear Detective Vartann's voice over the radio, screaming about another crime scene.

Nick's shoulders slump downward as his arms fall at his side. Greg watches him for a moment before walking over to stand beside him. Neither say anything as they stare at the crime scene together. From the Denali more voices can be heard calling for backup. Nick takes his eyes away from the deadly scene and stares at his feet. Greg still doesn't say anything. But Nick finally does.

"It never ends," he whispers, his voice starting to crack.

A pained expression fills his face as he turns to Greg.

"God, here I am starting to fall apart and..." he stutters, his Texan accent coming thicker now. "I didn't mean for this to happen. It's not the job, Greg. I promise. It won't do this to you in a few years. It's just..." he stops, unable to go on, as he struggles to hold back the emotions wanting to flood forth.

Greg isn't smiling. But he isn't shocked or angry either. Instead the expression on his face is one of compassion and understanding, perhaps even more. As Nick turns away again Greg reaches out and grabs his arm in a gentle grip. Nick turns back and Greg's hand slides down to his, holding it firmly in his own.

He still doesn't say anything, only meets Nick's eyes when Nick looks into his with a questioning look. But Greg's expression never wavers. He's calm. His deep chocolate eyes telling Nick he's there for him, that he'll always be there for him. No matter what.

Nick nods after a few moments and he begins to smile again.

Greg tugs on his hand, pulling him toward the Denali, and Nick willingly follows.

"Come on, we've got work to do," Greg finally says, smiling too. "And I mean that in more ways than one."

✢

A/N: I hope the ending makes sense, that you understand Greg's motives at the very end are not "R" rated, at all. That was the hardest part to write, and took me hours to get it just right. Anyway, I hope you like it, and don't forget to review! I'd love to know what you think!

Final word count(minus A/Ns): 499


End file.
